


Snowy Morning

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Fluff, Happy Sam, M/M, Playful Gabriel, Smitten Dean, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: A gift for Casandsip (http://casandsip.tumblr.com/) based off this post (http://casandsip.tumblr.com/post/153945883131/soft-snowflakes-falling-onto-cas-trench-coat-and). Enjoy!





	

It's dawn by the time the four of them finally make it back to the bunker, the last case had been hard on all of them, and even the angels look completely worn out. It was so bad that Dean had even asked Gabriel to simply mojo them back to the bunker, with Baby of course. So here they were, all of them sitting in a kind of awed silence as they poofed into existence in front of the bunker, the sight they were met with shocking them all for a few moments. Still never breaking the silence they all emerged from the impala, and moved to stand in front of the car together. Castiel was the first to break the silence, taking a single step forward ahead of the others, blue eyes staring in an awed sort of wonder at the bunker covered in snow. "It is beautiful." He murmured, almost afraid to raise his voice more than a whisper, not wanting to break the spell.

Dean gave a soft hum of agreement, not yet able to voice his own thoughts. It wasn't the bunker he was looking at though, the green eyed hunter's gaze had settled upon Cas. Snowflakes still gently falling from the sky, fluttering down onto the trench coat Cas always wore, sprinkling his unruly dark hair, the early morning sunlight making the flakes glisten with every small movement the angel made. Dean thought it was a truly beautiful sigh. Cas looked so surreal in that moment, and Dean's breath caught in his chest for a second, his heart skipping a beat as he realized just how lucky he was to have the angel at his side.

Sam and Gabriel were no less in awe over the beauty of the snow, but they were quick to realize that Dean was staring at Cas, and the pair slipped away from the other two and further out into an open space to play in the snow. "Hey, Sammy, do you wanna build a snowman?" The trickster archangel sing-songed, and cackled as he dodged the snowball Sam hurled his way.

"I hate you." Sam grumbled, scooping up another handful of snow to throw at the golden eyed angel. Gabriel simply vanished this time, and Sam blinked in surprise, glancing around in search of the trickster for a moment. "Gabe?" He called, then let out a startled grunt when an unexpected weight landed on his back.

"Aw, you know you love me, Sammich!" Gabriel giggled, his legs around Sam's waist, and his arms around Sam's neck, he nuzzled at the hunter's hair softly, then brushed a kiss to his temple before glancing over to see what their brothers were up to.

Castiel let out a sudden, delighted laugh, and tilted his head back, spreading his arms wide as he closed his eyes and twirled around in the snow, enjoying the feel of the soft flakes fluttering onto his upturned face.

Dean had never seen anything more beautiful, and Cas's joy was infectious. The hunter couldn't help the grin that curled along his lips as he watched Cas twirl in the snow. After a moment he closed the distance between them, reaching out to gently grab the angel's arm and stop him from twirling. The moment Cas turned to face him, Dean smiled at him, a rare, warm, completely loving smile.

"Dean?" Cas questioned, blue eyes meeting green, the tilt of his head both one of question and confusion.

Dean brushed some of the snow from the shoulders of Cas's coat, then slid both hands up to cup the angel's face softly. "Absolutely beautiful." He rumbled softly, coaxing Cas closer even as he leaned in and kissed the angel. It wasn't heated, not hungry, or desperate, but it was no less passionate, filled with tenderness, warmth, and love.

A moment later they broke apart as Gabriel let out an indignant squawk, both of them turning their heads to see that Sam had dumped the little trickster in a snow pile and he was struggling his way out with a scowl while Sam had doubled over laughing at the way the smaller man was covered in head to toe with snow. Dean couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as well. The ending result was the four of them engrossed in a snowball fight, with Cas and Dean teamed up against Gabriel and Sam. It was the most fun any of them could remember having in a long time, and it was something they all had desperately needed.

By the time they trudged into the bunker, and collapsed on the sofa to watch tv and drink hot chocolate in their pajamas, they were all relaxed. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, and the angel snuggled in close to his side, and rested his head against Dean's shoulder as they settled on one end of the couch, while Gabriel curled up on Sam's lap, with Sam's arms wrapped around him, and his cheek resting on Gabriel's hair softly. A rare sort of peace settled over them. They knew it wouldn't last, another case would come their way soon, another monster to kill, people to save. Peace was rare, and it never lasted long in their line of work. For now though, they would simply enjoy it while they could.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request feel free to send me a message on Tumblr at http://duskstorm2016.tumblr.com/ I don't bite and I enjoy making new friends! <3


End file.
